Annoyed
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Everybody gets annoyed. Whether it's something small or big but the most annoying thing is when people give you one where you ask yourself many questions as well. Natsu and Erza learned that the hard way.


_**Everyday in our lives, we can be annoyed by even the littlest things. Sometimes, it's things that are misplaced, things that are misused, things that bother us while we concentrate on bigger things that matter and then there are people. Yes, even other people can bother us. Sometimes, it's just to play a little joke, no harm done. Other times, they do stuff to us that we'll never forget and will make us ask questions...**_

It was just a usual day here at Magnolia Town. The birds chirped their favorite songs in the morning, along with the usual sprinklers that watered the many frontyards of houses. It was usually quiet, except for one place in the whole town; The Fairy Tail Guild.

"OI! MIRAJANE PASS ME ANOTHER MEAD BARREL!" A loud drunken brunette said as she waved around an empty mead barrel over her head.

"Coming right up Cana," Mirajane, the most beautiful lady in the guild, said while serving drinks to her other guildmates. "Elfman!" She yelled to her brother, who was napping on a chair.

"ELFMAN!" She yelled once more, this time however, she was close to his ear.

"Wha-AAAA-" Elfman was startled by his sister's yell and fell on his back.

"Are you ok?" Mirajane had put her tray she was holding and put it on a nearby table. She quickly came to her brother's aid.

Elfman shook his head as he was getting up. "Yeah, I'm alright sis." He patted himself to get the dirt off of him. "So what'd you call me for?"

"Can you go get another mead barrel in the back?" She requested.

"Cana?" He asked.

"Cana." She sighed.

"Ok sis, I'll go get it for you." He ran past her and quickly went around back.

The guild was settling and quieting down. Suddenly, the guild's front doors open wide, startling others and making them aware of the doors. "WE'RE BACK!" A loud pinkette said out loud, spewing fire from within his mouth.

"Oi Natsu! Why do you always have to be so damn loud in our damn entrances!?" Another man, shirtless, said.

"Quiet down, both of you!" A female voice was heard amongst them.

"Yes ma'am!" Both male voices said together, not wanting to disobey the red headed woman.

"Oh good!" Mirajane approached the trio. "You guys are back from your mission!"

"Hey Natsu," Elfman came back with a couple of mead barrels. "Hey Erza, hey Gray. Where's Lucy? And Happy?" He had put a mead barrel down, next to Cana.

"She went her apartment. And Happy went along with her." Gray approached a chair and sat down, exhaling a bunch of hair.

"Ah I see." Elfman continued to spread around some mead barrels.

"How was your mission?" Mirajane kept on asking them questions.

"Ok I guess." Natsu sat down next to Gray.

"Yeah." Erza and Gray agreed with Natsu.

"... that's it?" Mirajane expected more.

"Yeah," Erza quickly joined the guys. "Saving a Queen isn't that great of a mission when she whines a lot."

"I can concur with that," Gray gulped down a cup of water that was just given to him by Elfman. "Also, those assassins after her, totally weak."

"I expected more from those assassins," Natsu crossed his arms around his chest. "They literally were weak."

"Really? That was an S-Class mission though." Mirajane sighed, looking over the board that contained each and every job.

"Where's Juvia?" Gray asked, knocking Mirajane back from her concentration to the board.

"She's probably in the bathroom," she looked over to where the restrooms were at. "Want me to go check?"

"No need," Gray finally finished his cup of water and got up from his chair. "Just tell her to meet me at the park."

"The park? Why?" Mirajane was somewhat confused.

"We're supposed to have a date today," he approached the door. "Just tell her ok?"

"O-" She was cut off by the door slamming back into it's closed position. "K. Geez what's up with him?" She looked back at Natsu and Erza. She noticed something off about them.

"What's wrong with you 2?" She asked them.

They both sat there, looking at opposite directions, trying not to look at each other. "Why don't you ask her?" Natsu broke the silence.

"D-did something else happened back there?" She said while Natsu got up and left to the men's bathroom. "Erza?"

"I-I..." Erza finally spoke, somewhat blushing as she thought of what words to say.

"E-Erza?" Mirajane sat down from across from her, trying to understand their situation.

"I-I..." Erza still couldn't muster up the words. To add more to her dismay, her blush was now spread all around her face.

"For God's sakes Erza! Speak!" Mirajane yelled, hoping that'll do the trick.

"I... kissed him..." Erza silently said.

"What did you say?" Mirajane thought she heard wrong.

"I kissed him!" She loudly whispered.

Mirajane squealed, she'd never thought that Erza, out of all the people, would have shared a kiss with the likes of Natsu. "Oh my god Erza!"

"Quiet down," Erza covered Mirajane's mouth with her hand. "Everybody will hear you."

Mirajane finally settled down. "Sorry. So how was it?" She quickly began her own version of 21 questions.

"It felt... good." To much of Erza's surprise, she was relieved to tell someone else.

"Does anybody else, beside me, know?" Mirajane quietly asked.

"Only you." Erza responded.

"Know what?" A third female voice joined the conversation.

"Juvia?" Both girls exclaimed.

"Juvia wants to know this secret. Juvia knows how to keep them." Juvia assured both females.

"Should I?" Mirajane greatly wanted to share her secret.

Erza thought about it for a second. "Fine," Erza answered. "But the moment Gray or Gajeel know about it, I will kill you." A deathly aura surrounded Erza, scaring both women. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yeah. Juvia will keep her mouth quiet." Juvia agreed with the terms.

"Ok then." Erza's aura quickly vanished.

"Erza kissed Natsu." Mirajane silently said to Juvia.

"Erza-sama did that? Juvia is surprised." Juvia looked at Erza, trying to understand why she had kissed him.

"She enjoyed it too." Mirajane jokingly said.

"Did Natsu-sama felt the same way to Erza-sama?" Juvia asked Erza.

"Did he?" Mirajane added pressure to that very same question.

"Yeah, he did." Erza smiled, just thinking about it makes her smile.

"Then why is he mad?" Mirajane continued on with her questions.

"Natsu-sama is mad? Juvia is displeased about this." Juvia too wanted to know.

"He's not mad," her smile quickly turned upside down. "He's just annoyed..."

"Annoyed? Annoyed about what?" Mirajane asked.

"That we're keeping this relationship a secret." Erza responded.

"Juvia would be annoyed too if Juvia's relationship was kept secret." Juvia somewhat felt what Natsu is feeling.

"Yeah, I'd be annoyed too." Mirajane agreed with Juvia.

"Why?" Erza, somewhat raised her tone.

"Why? Well Natsu isn't the brightest person but he'll ask himself questions ya know?" Mirajane answered.

"What kind of questions?" Erza didn't seem to know about those kind of questions.

"The 'Am I really good for her' questions." Mirajane began the list.'

"But he is..." Erza responded.

"The 'Does she even want to see me in public' questions." Juvia added.

"I do but..." Erza kept on replying.

"The 'Will I have a future with her' questions." Mirajane added another.

"Ok stop it." Erza pleaded.

"The 'Should I marry her' questions." Another voice joined the conversation.

"WHAT!?" Erza blushed at that question.

"What? They would ask you that." Cana joined, while she drank from the barrel.

"How much do you know about this conversation?" Mirajane asked the somewhat drunk Cana.

"Enough." Cana burped.

"Enough like?" Erza asked how much she knew.

"Enough to know to keep my mouth shut about it." She continued to drink.

"Good." Erza sighed in relief.

"Do you really like Natsu?" Cana asked.

"Yes." Erza quickly replied.

"Then you know what you must do." Cana continued to sip from the mead barrel.

"What am I supposed to do?" Erza looked down on the table.

"Really? After all that?" Mirajane sighed, hoping not to repeat everything again.

"I understand bu-" Erza was immediately cut off by Juvia.

"But what? Natsu-san feels sad." Juvia felt empathetic.

"Sad?" All three women asked.

"Yeah," Juvia explained. "Think about it this way, Natsu-sama, like Gajeel-sama, grew up with a Dragon as a parent. The only love a dragon could give them was that of a parent. Dragons, for the most part, hid themeselves from other humans other than their loved ones, in this case Natsu-sama, Gajeel-sama and Wendy-sama, because of the fear or judgement of that of other humans.. Natsu-sama must feel as if you, Erza-sama, was trying to hide the relationship because of the fear of what other people might say."

"That actually makes sense," Erza agreed with Juvia's analysis. "Sorta."

Natsu finally came back out from the restroom, seeing Cana, Mirajane, Juvia and Erza were all seating together. "What the?" He moved in closer.

"Now you know what you must do?" Mirajane asked Erza.

Erza quickly nodded and stood up. She then went up to Natsu who was walking back towards the table. "Natsu." She said to him.

"What is it Erza?" He raised an eyebrow, as she approached him closer.

"We need to talk," She immediately held his hand and walked with him towards the guild's main doors. "Not here though."

"Geez what's up with them?" Romeo, the young mage said.

"Hormones." Mirajane chuckled.

"What?" Romeo didn't understand.

"Nothing."

Erza and Natsu kept on walking around. Erza lead while as Natsu followed. She still had Natsu's hand held with her own hand. "Where are we going?" Natsu broke the silence.

Erza didn't say anything. Natsu could only just follow. "Here." She finally broke her silence. Both of them stood over what seemed to be a lake, reflecting the sun's rays, making the sun rise on the horizon vivid with vibrant orange and pinkish colors.

"Here?" Natsu asked once more.

"Let's sit here on the floor." Still holding onto his hand, she quickly pulled him under a tree where both made their seats under it's shadow.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He looked at the horizon.

"You probably know why." She said lowly.

"About the whole secret thing?" He asked.

"Yeah." Erza quickly requipped to that of something more comfortable. A white blouse and a red skirt thst reached up to her knees.

Natsu couldn't help but look and blushed. "So what about it?" He quickly changed the subject.

"I'm sorry." Erza looked down, apologising.

"W-what?" Natsu looked at her, confused to why she would apologize.

"I'm sorry." She repeated herself.

"For what?" Natsu still didn't know.

"For making our relationship a secret. For all the questions you must have all inside your head. For acting as if this relationship would be-" Her tears rolled down her cheeks, no longer could she holds them in. "I'm just sorry."

Without hesitation, Natsu leaned in close, hugging her 'til no more tears fell from her. "What did I tell you? I never wanted to see another tear from you run down your cheek." He wiped one tear of her cheek.

"You're not mad?" She herself was now confused. All she could see was his reassuring smile. "Or atleast the smallest bit annoyed?"

"I'll admit, I was annoyed at first," he said as he looked her in the eyes. "Then I realised that, even if you did all that, I'll still love you, ya know?"

"Really?' She sniffled. "I thought that you'd feel slightly offended?"

"Offended? Why? Because we won't show our love in front of people? Or why I should question the fact that that's the only way our love works? Huh?" Natsu elevated his voice. It wasn't anger that had taken over his tone but that of pain.

"Natsu, I didn't want you to feel this way..." She could feel the hurt in his voice.

"Erza, I love you, ok? I felt that way for a long time about you," he hugged her. "But I don't want you to push me aside, to make me feel like the way I was with Igneel. To feel alone."

"I understand now," she stopped her hug and smiled at Natsu. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." He smiled back. Suddenly, his lips met hers, siphoning a long but passionate kiss.

The rising sun and it's vibrant colors loomed over them, and from a far were the silhouettes of both Natsu and Erza passionately kissing. Their kiss was broken when both gasped for air. "No more secrets?" Erza said.

"No more." He smiled, this time he leaned in for the kiss.

Nearby, a familiar news magazine photographer was near. "NO WAY!? THE SALAMANDER AND THE TITANIA ARE MAKING OUT!?" He said out loud, taking out his camera and taking photos of this exclusive.

"Isn't that Chip over there?" Natsu said looking at the photographer.

"I thought his name was Chad?" Erza admittedly said.

They both chuckled and giggled at the man

Back at the guild, it was finally noon. Everything seemed quiet. Erza and Natsu finally made their way back their. "Hey guy-" Natsu was interrupted as he opened the door.

"SO IT'S TRUE, YOU 2 ARE A COUPLE!?" A bunch of guildmates said, surprised with that of what they said.

The whole room suddenly got all noisy. "Erza?" Natsu whispered to Erza.

"Yeah?" She lowly responded.

"Who exactly did you tell?" Natsu asked her.

"I told Mirajane, Juvia, and Cana. Why?" Erza answered.

"Gah..." Natsu's jaw dropped. "Do you realise how lousy Mirajane is with keeping secrets!? And do you know Cana blurts out anything while she's drunk!?"

"I didn't even think about that until now," she chuckled. "At least Juvia didn't tell."

"OI SALAMANDER!" A male voice was heard from right behind them.

"Gajeel? Levy?" Erza turned around to see who were right behind them.

"Me and my girlfriend would challenge you and your girlfriend to a fight!" Gajeel yelled out. Right behind him was Levy who waved around her hands warning them she doesn't want to fight.

"Yeah," Natsu joked around Erza. "At least Juvia didn't say anything." He mocked her.

She then elbowed his gut. "Shut it."

 **A/N:** Hope you like this story. Leave a positive review if you like :) also, if anybody who is reading my Chasing Scarlet Fanfic, don't worry, sometime this week I will update!


End file.
